Um novo começo
by Barbara Skywalker
Summary: As aulas começam e Christie mudou de escola... E obviamente vão acontecer imensas coisas desde romance a drama, comédia a tristeza... Tudo! :D


_**Oi pessoas bonitas! x) Para começar quero dizer que esta é a minha primeira fic (e provavelmente a primeira composição que escrevo de livre vontade... sem ter um professor chato a mandar-me fazer... x_x'' hehe), por isso agradeço qualquer crítica :) mas acima de tudo sejam compreensivos... u.u' Mandem muitos reviews :D seria a maior alegria *-* vendo que existe gente a ler as minha histórias! Hihi ^-^  
Ok!, agora vamos ao que interessa :3 Esta história é inspirada na mangá Dramacon, escrita e ilustrada pela maravilhosa Svetlana Chmakova! :D por isso as personagens aqui presentes são criação dela!  
Espero que gostem e aconselho-vos a ler a mangá! :) São apenas 3 volumes e são perfeitos para quando queremos fazer uma pausa das mangás viciantes que andamos a ler... u.u' xD**_

_**»Dedico este capítulo à minha grande amiga Bárbara (Babb-chan) que me ajudou muito a escrever *-* (corrigiu os meus disparates todos u.u)! Indirectamente foi ela que me motivou a escrever esta fic... Obrigada por seres minha amiga! ^^ Adoro-te! S2**_

* * *

Mais um ano escolar começa e Christie Leroux ia mudar de escola (e toda a gente sabe que mudar de escola ao início é sempre complicado...)!  
Era o primeiro dia de aulas e, obviamente, Chris estava muito nervosa... Era uma rapariga doce e inocente (não gosta de coisas perversas!...), um pouco tímida e com um imenso desejo de ser Mangáka!  
Tinha passado para o 10º ano...  
A nova escola era grande! Muito grande!... Imensas salas, corredores, cacifos, janelas, barulho, confusão! x_x'' Como era nova naquela escola, isso não ajudava muito!...

"Meu Deus!... Como eu sinto falta da minha antiga e sossegada escola...!" pensava ela enquanto caminhava pelo corredor principal abraçada aos seus cadernos, escapando aos encontrões dos alunos brutamontes do 12º ano... u_u  
Na mão esquerda segurava um pequeno papel com o número da sua sala: 21.  
"Ai!... Como eu vou encontrar a porcaria da sala?!..." Enquanto pensava isto viu ao longe um rapaz que lhe parecia familiar... Parou, e observou bem o rapaz...

"Oh não! É o Derek!" :o

Derek Hollman... -.- Um sacana...  
Bem ele era o ex-namorado de Chris... Hm... Pode dizer-se que eles não tiveram um passado muito famoso... Por isso Chris sentiu um aperto enorme no estômago quando o viu! Ficando parada no meio do corredor a 6 metros de distância de Derek, sem saber o que fazer...

Foi então que Derek reparou nela!

- Chris?!... - disse Derek espantado, desencostando-se dos cacifos e aproximando-se de Chris.- És mesmo tu? :D Já não te via há algum tempo! Que estás aqui a fazer? :D

Depois do que tinha acontecido [leiam a mangá para saberem o que aconteceu ^^ ou então perguntem :b pode ser que eu responda xD], Chris não sabia como reagir...

- Hm... Olá Derek! - disse Chris com um sorriso meio embaraçado - Eu fui transferida para esta escola... Parece que tu também...

- Ya! Também fui transferido! Parece que este ano vamo-nos ver mais vezes! :D

- Pois... Mais vezes...

- Bem Chriss... Pareces um pouco desorientada!...

- Hm... Na verdade...

- Precisas de ajuda? ;D

- Por acaso... Disseram-me que a minha sala era a nº 21... Mas eu não encontro...

- Sala 21?! A minha também! :D

- A sério?! - perguntou Chriss quase morrendo de admiração...

- Palerma!... A tua sala é a 12! - exclamou um rapaz que estava ligeiramente atrás de Derek.

- Ups... Pois... Parece que afinal não vamos ficar na mesma turma, Chris! - disse Derek um pouco embaraçado...

- Pois... É pena - disse Chris enquanto na verdade pensava: "Q-U-E A-L-Í-V-I-O!" u.u'

[pensavam mesmo que eles iam ficar na mesma sala?! :P isso era demasiado óbvio!]

- Bem, mas se quiseres posso levar-te até à tua sala! ;) - disse Derek com um sorriso bastante sexy!

"Oh meu deus... Aquele sorriso... *-* PÁRA CHRIS! Não te deixes levar pelas falinhas mansas dele outra vez!" pensou ela... x)

- Hm... Sim, se não te importasses... - respondeu ela, com um sorriso envergonhado :3

- Anda então; vem comigo! - exclamou Derek, e agarrou na mão dela que segurava o papel!

Chris corou, mas acho que ninguém chegou a reparar... "Oh!... A mão dele... *-* Tão... Tão macia... CHRIS LEROUX! Lá estás tu outra vez com os teus pensamentos!..."

- Chris?! - exclamou Derek.

- Uh... Sim?! - perguntou Chris embaraçada.

- É aqui a sala nº 21! - disse Derek novamente com o sorriso sexy... x)

- Ah! Muito obrigada! ^u^ - estava tão perdida nos seus pensamentos e consigo mesma que nem tinha reparado no caminha que eles tinham feito até à maldita sala!

- Então adeus! E boa sorte para o primeiro dia! Encontramo-nos por aí nos corredores! - exclamou Derek enquanto se afastava de volta para o seu grupo de amigos.

- Uh... Obrigada! Adeus! - disse Chris com o pequeno aceno de mão :3

Respirou fundou, ajeitou as repas e entrou na sala! Não estava muita gente... Havia pequenos grupos de rapazes ou raparigas num ou outro canto da sala ou sentados em cima das mesas.

Como não se sentia muito à vontade para começar a integrar-se num grupo decidiu sentar-se numa mesa que estivesse num canto sossegado!

Pousou a mochila no chão e os cadernos em cima da mesa e sentou-se. Apoiou os braços na mesa e segurou a testa enquanto olhava para o infinito...

"Bonito... Ele tinha logo que vir para a mesma escola que eu!... x_x E quando ele disse que eramos da mesma sala?! Ia tendo um ataque!"

- Olá! :)

- Uh?! - Chris levantou a cabeça e viu uma rapariga aparentemente simpática sentada na mesa ao lado da dela. - Olá! ^^

- És nova aqui, certo? - disse a rapariga com um sorriso muito simpático!

- Sim... - respondeu com um sorriso envergonhado :3

- Sou a Bethany! :) - disse estendendo a mão.

- Christie! ;) Mas podes chamar-me Chris - disse apertando a mão a Bethany ^^

- E tu podes tratar-me por Beth! ;) Hehe! Bonito nome o teu!

- Ah... Obrigada :) O teu também!

- Obrigada! :) Então, estás bem? Parecias bastante exausta quando cheguei... - perguntou Beth.

- Uh... Eu?! Ah! Sim! Estou ótima ^.^' Apenas... Sabes como é... Mudar de escola... Estou apenas um pouco nervosa! Mas isto passa... :)

- Ah... Pois... Compreendo! ;) Mas vais ver que é só no primeiro dia... Depois adaptas-te muito bem! :3

- Hm... Não sei... Isto aqui

"TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIMM!" A conversa da Chris e da Beth tinha acabado de ser interrompida pelo toque de entrada x_x''

De repente a sala de aula encheu-se muito rápido... Até que entrou a professora!

* * *

_**E por hoje é isto! :) espero não me ter prolongado muito... x_x' mas é que antes de escrever não tinha ideias nenhumas... Mas mal comecei, as ideias apareceram e apareceram e apareceram! x)**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado e mandem review a dizer as vossas opiniões e críticas! ^-^ Obrigada e até o próximo capítulo! :3 Beijitos!**_

_**Bárbara**_


End file.
